This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) program at the University of Wyoming (UW) is administered under the oversight of the Office of the Vice President for Research and Economic Development and the IDeA/EPSCoR Committee for the State of Wyoming. As a result of a major planning process for transition in leadership of the Wyoming INBRE in FY 2007-08, Dr. Jun Ren assumed the role of PI beginning May 1, 2008. At the same time, Dr. Scott Seville (Director of the INBRE Outreach) transitioned into the position of Program Coordinator (PC). To maintain continuity of the program, Dr. Heywood Sawyer (PC since 2003) remained with the program as the Associate PC. These three individuals are responsible for managing the Administrative Core, which includes oversight of all aspects of the Wyoming INBRE program [unreadable]both budgetary and programmatic. They work as a team and were responsible for the preparation and submission of the Wyoming INBRE competitive renewal.